spartanmazdafandomcom-20200216-history
Marcella
Marcella, known as Marcella Septim, Ramis, Ysmir, Dragonborn, and the Cyrod Conqueror of the Altmer, is the Goddess of War and Peace''Varieties of Faith in the Empire, and is considered one of the greatest heroines of Mankind. Much of her life as the mortal Marcella Septim is the fourth Empress of the Cyrodiilic Empire, she was best known for defeating Alduin twiceEvents of "Dragon Crisis", and she became the first person to successfully brought peace to Cyrodiil, Skyrim and Tamriel.Dialogue with Marcella (Skyrim) Upon her apotheosis as the goddess Marcella, the Nine Divines are said to have rewarded her for her accomplishment with a place by their side as the tenth deity within their pantheon. Marcella is worshiped as the peace negotiations and patron of military strategy and generalship, as well as the patron of wars, and her Nordic aspect of Ramis is also seen as the patron of dragons and heroes."Marcella Septim" dialogue topic in . Background Marcella Septim brought peace to Skyrim and Tamriel, defeating the AlduinEvents of "Sovngarde"Events of "Dragonslayer" and Third Aldermi Dominion and the Cyrodiilic Dynasty that would rule it for centuries, marking and during the Fourth Era to beginning of the Fifth Era. Prior to her death she is believed to have ascended to goddesshood"latest rumors" dialogue topic in aftermath.The Dragon Empress'' as the Goddess of War, Peace and Man. Less prominent religious sects, such as the Divine KnightsThe Divine Knights, were inspired by her apotheosis, it was founded by Marcella Septim's daughter, Livia. By also becoming the first female Dragonborn, Marcella giving an opportunity to becoming an deity. Marcella, Ysmir, or Dragon of the North (a name given by the Greybeards of High Hrothgar to accompany his birth as Dragonborn) is a patron of questing heroes. She and her ancestor, Talos as the One in the phrase "The Eight and the Two", as there were originally only Eight Divines before Tiber Septim and Marcella Septim ascended to divinity. The Nordic aspect of Marcella, known as Ramis, included the Nordic Pantheon and appeared about twenty years after her death, and stated that his appearances threwout the Fifth Era, and even when Orcish invasion by Shamar gro-Rogdul who usurped the Ruby throne''The Four-Day Siege, which Shamar later to be killed by General Lioninus Avento, who later to become first Emperor of his new Dynasty.Rising Threat, Vol. V'' Since her primary weapon is her golden sword Dragonbreath, she also have secondary and claimed the Champion's Cudgel, an unique warhammer.Events of "March of the Dead" History Fourth Era During the Fourth Era, Marcella at the time was mortal-life and was soon to be one of the most famous Empress of Cyrodiil.Cyrodiil's Nordic Empress Even though she haven't died during the Fourth Era, instead begin the Fifth Era just like her ancestor Tiber Septim declared the Third Era after he reunited Tamriel under one Dynasty and soon Tiber become God of Man, Talos. During the Oblivion Crisis, Marcella, woundedly battled and defeating Alduin, the World Eater in Sovngarde. After her recover from her wounds, she become involved during the Skyrim Civil War and sided with her long time friend, Elisif the Fair to become High Queen of Skyrim. Marcella defeating multiple battles, sieges during the series of wars.Skyrim Rebellion: Vol. ISkyrim Rebellion: Vol. II After the Siege of Fort Amol, which falls on Cyrodiilic victory Marcella then lead her Army with to the Stormcloak capital of Windhelm, which Marcella beginning to siege the city.Skyrim Rebellion: Vol. III During the siege, Marcella Septim also wounded badly but managed to defeat and killed Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak of Eastmarch and thus the end of the Civil war with Elsif become High Queen soon after with Marcella at present of the coronation.Skyrim Rebellion: Vol. IV Marcella declared the an new era after defeating the Third Aldmeri Dominion with an 300-year peace treaty with High King Larethahl Elsinlock.Second White-Gold Concordat In 5E 2, Marcella then confronted and defeated General Falx Carius and was awarded a unique warhammer called Champion's Cudgel and now wields the weapon. Marcella Septim heavily wounds by Rinveso Rothni, the Listener of the Dark Brotherhood during the assassination attempt but slowly making recovered in 5E 7. After 60 years of peace, Marcella Septim died in 5E 68, and become deity, the Goddess of War and Peace. Fifth Era The rumors had started that Hades, Prince of the Dead made his return after Marcella Septim defeated him in pervious era.Hades's Madness During the Fifth Era, it also had this era to be the darkness era.The Rise and Fall of Rasmanl The return of Hades considered Marcella that she will defeating him once more as rumors that his Undead army plunged Tamriel with the UnDead Army. Since Marcella Septim's descendants went extinct after Emperor Titus Septim III's death in 5E 725. The new dynasty was created when Lioninus Avento inherited after Titus III's death. Lioninus's son, Uriel was helped by Marcella as armies of Hades invaded Tamriel.The Madness of Hades It also that another sacking on the Imperial City by the UnDead Army of Lord Hades, which leads to Uriel Avento's death by Hades himself. In response, Marcella and Mara help to successfully re-take Imperial city. After defeating Hades for the final time, which Marcella serverly badly wounded. The UnDead Army were vanished and defeated.Imperials Never Dies! Marcella installed Uriel's brother, Cavotan Avento to the throne as Emperor Cavotan Avento I and was successful rebuilding Cyrodiil. After the events, Marcella and Talos travel to to Solstheim and uncover the truth about Miraak and his followers. At the Summit, Marcella will meet Miraak, who the two eventually clash trading dragon shouts that the first time that the two Dragonborns face to face, with Marcella wounded badly, she managed to defeat Miraak.Events of "At the Summit of Apocrypha" Worship Her famously warrior-knights, the Divine Knights, who formed after Marcella's daughter Livia Septim, are staunch opponents of all forms of the UnDead.The Marcella's KnightsSkyrim loading screens Her followers regard her as the spirit who bring heroism, war and peace in all of Tamriel. Both Marcella made an loyalty alliance with Arkay, God of the Cycle of Birth and Death. Marcella is also known for all aspect of war and peace, and have very good for her battle tactics during her mortal life. The Divine Knights who were elite crusaders also protect the tomb of Marcella Septim at Dovah Skor.Dialogue with Grandmaster Pusan Vendel Powers and Abilities As the original goddess of war, Marcella possessed a formidable arsenal of superhuman and magical abilities - all in correlation with combat and warfare, as these were his spheres of influence. As an Olympian prince and son of Zeus, his powers were considerably stronger than lesser gods. *'War Embodiment': Marcella was the embodiment of War and was able to draw power from war. In combination with his other abilities, Marcella was able to lay waste to huge armies, with little to no effort. *'Vast Superhuman Strength' - Marcella is physically the strongest Aedra with the only exception of her ancestor, Talos. He is stronger than humans and any supernatural monster or beast on Earth. Her incredible strength surpasses all Aedra and rivaled with the Daedric Princes including his rival, Hades. Her strength even surpasses most of the Daedric Princes and is only rivaled by the Daedra like Boethiah or Mephala and that's why that she is muscular. *'Shouting': Marcella become the first female Dragonborn, both of her mortal-life and divinity with a soul and blood of a Dragon. She was ability to use Dragon Shouts, a powerful and dangerous power of magic, she wielded mostly to surprise her enemies. Marcella also naturally fluent in the Dragon Language. *'Immortality': As a goddess, Marcella was innately immortal, unable to age or die from natural causes or mortal weapons nor succumbing to mortal frailty such as disease or impotence of any sort. *'Superhuman Agility' - Marcella agility allows her to move superhumanly quick with little to no effort. *'Superhuman Speed' - Although not the fastest being in creation, Marcella is not very fast, but her speed allows him to go from one place to another in little to no time at all. She can outrun humans, however some supernatural beasts possess speed beyond his. It is possible that she could be considered slow by most Aedra and Daedric Princes. *'Nigh-Invulnerability' - Marcella, like most Goddesses and Aedra, is invulnerable but to a certain extent. He cannot be killed by any Earthly weapons. During the battle with Hades once in her mortal and divine life, his spear, an Daedra artifact almost killed the Goddess twice, but Marcella however survived. *'Superhuman Reflexes' - Marcella has the ability to respond or react to various forms of danger but at a superhuman level. His reaction speeds are hundreds of time faster than a human. She can dodge various attacks from different directions. *'Superhuman Stamina' - Marcella never tires and can remain in battles for very long periods of time. She may be able to remain in such a state indefinitely *'Superhuman Endurance' - Just like her mortal-life as Empress, Marcella can endure vast amounts of pain it is one of the reason why he is the most powerful goddess. She can survive powerful punches from very strong beings, survive falls from great heights, powerful energy blasts from beings like his father and more. While Marcella was wounded in battle in both of her mortal and divinity life, she often still battling, even if she come down on her knees or struggling to get up. *'Shapeshifting': As an Aedra, Marcella was able to alter her appearance at will. She made a appearance as in her Nordic aspect, Ramis. *'Teleportation': Throughout her divinity, Marcella can used teleportation during her battles, adventures or even escaped if she wants to. * Superhuman Leaping Ability - Marcella's superhuman strength also extends lower body including her muscularity legs. This gives her the ability to jump great heights and vast distances in a single leap. *'Pyrokinesis': Marcella is an skilled mage, healing and shouts. During her at the Arcane University in her mortal-life, she made the spells like; Candlelight, Magelight, Ebonyflesh, flames spells like Fireball and Bolt *'Enhanced Healing': Marcella heal herself almost any wounds at a quicker rate. The healing spells are Close Wounds, Fast Healing. *'Shielding': During combat, Marcella has the ability to shield or blocking upcoming spell or shout. The only spell to her is the Greater Ward. Trivia *How Marcella Septim became the goddess is a matter of debate. She was award for her popularity and successfully peace negotiations as Empress. *During her life as Marcella Septim, she wielded a golden sword which forged by Octavius Jannus, known as Dragonbreath, which the blood is from the sword after her death, as well he forged Armor of Marcella Septim which implies that Marcella Septim indeed became a goddess. *The deification of Marcella Septim, the fourth empress of Cyrodiil, as Marcella could be a reference to the deification of Livia Drusilla, the first Empress of Rome as Julia Augusta. *The Nordic name Ramis is an title for Dragon of the East. In Greek mythology, Ramis was the name of the legendary living bronze statue on Crete built to guard the island at the command of Zeus (who was worshipped as Zeus Tallaios in Crete). In addition, Ramis is similar to another Greek figure, Heracles, as he too was a mortal who ascended to divinity. **Marcella was have two main aspects, one is her goddess form and other is Ramis, a Nordic aspect which is Imperial patheron replacing Alduin as both Imeprial and Nordic Goddess of Destruction. *Marcella also the name of a deity in Mount & Blade: Perisno, a sandbox setting for the Mount & Blade: Warband action role-playing game. **The Marcella of Mount & Blade: Perisno is also known as The Dragon Lady. The name Marcella/Maris Dragoncrown may be referential to this title. *It is possible that after Marcella become goddess, Reman, the Worldly-God and Talos as Goddess of War. Since Alduin is been defeated by Marcella Septim is never heard from again and Marcella began her existence as a Goddess back then.The Ebon Arm Gallery Ramis.png|Marcella in her Nord heritage as Ramis. Marcella Shrine.jpg|Concept art of the Shrine of Marcella. Dragonbreath.png|Personal golden sword belongs to Marcella. Marcella and Aphrodite.jpg|Marcella Septim with her main horse, also called the "The Empress' Horse." Aphrodite.png|A Full view of Aphrodite near Whiterun, during the Fourth Era. Marcella slaying Draugr.jpg|Marcella Septim slaying a Draugr. Talos and Marcella Stained Glass Circle.png|Even though usually, Talos' stain class circle. Marcella was allowed to adopted the symbol. Marcella Septim Sitting Ruby Throne.png|A Portrait of Marcella Septim sitting the Ruby Throne in the Imperial City. See also *Blessing of Marcella *Altar of Marcella *Great Chapel of Marcella *Wayshrine of Marcella *Amulet of Marcella *Shrine of Marcella Appearances * Eleven Commands: Ten Divines ** ** * Events of "The Elder Scrolls VI: Invasion" ** Category:Deities Category:Aedra Category:Ten Divines Category:Lore: Females Category:Lore: Characters